Summer Love in Vermilion
by PatyKida
Summary: The Pokedex holders go on vacations to the beach of Vermilion. Gold wants to ask Yellow out, but something else happens when he finds Bugsy there. GenderShipping  Gold X Bugsy , some EarlyShipping, AmberShipping and ItigoShipping - shonen ai - Complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Holidays with the senpais and the juniors! How can it get any better than this?" Gold was thinking to himself while dressing his swimming trunks.

The ten Pokedex holders were enjoying their summer holidays in the beach of Vermilion. Everyone was really happy for being there relaxing, but Gold had another plans, he was going to finally ask Yellow out.

He had get up really early, so he went to the beach before everyone else. The water was so blue that it could even get mixed with the blue sky. The sand was pure white and even at this time of the morning, there was already someone at the beach.

Even before Gold went to wet his feet, he saw the girl. She was wearing a long shirt and she had really good looking legs… He really didn't look at any other place; he couldn't take his eyes out of her legs.

"No! I shall not look to other girls!" Gold tried to convince himself talking a little loud.

The girl looked at him and came next to him. Gold close his eyes, trying not to think about her, and then the girl said his name like she already knew him.

Gold couldn't take it any longer and just asked the girl out.

"Again? What is wrong with you?"

Gold looked at the girl. That was no girl! That was Bugsy; he once more had asked Bugsy out on a date. He got on his knees and started apologizing for mistaking him for a girl again. Bugsy only laugh, it was the fifth time that happen in that beach.

"Get up, I'm not mad." Bugsy said.

Gold got up apologizing and then asked Bugsy what he was doing on the beach so early on the morning.

"Old habits… I usually wake up early to go catch bug Pokémon and I can't get rid of the habit even at holidays. Crazy eh?" Bugsy explained.

"I see, so that's it. And what are you doing here?" Gold asked.

Bugsy explained that since he was very small, he usually went on holidays with Falkner. Falkner was very nice and they always had really relaxing holidays. This year Falkner decided to come to the beach of Vermilion, because it was warm and really relaxing.

Gold listened to the entire explanation and at the end, he asked:

"So you pass every holidays together… Tell me… Are you two dating?"

Bugsy blushed as a tomato and Gold started to laugh out loud. Then Gold that it was normal for two boys to be together and that everyone understood these kind of things nowadays, which only make Bugsy put his hand on his face very embarrassed and telling to Gold to shut up.

"Don't worry Bugsy; you're too cute, I'm sure that everyone would love to go out with you!" Gold said with a smile.

Bugsy took his hands out of his face and look at Gold with his eyes shinning a lot, he couldn't remember being told something like that before, and he also did a little smile while looking at Gold.

"You know, today I'm gonna ask Yellow out!" Gold changed the topic of the conversation.

Bugsy was a little disappointed with those last words… He didn't knew why he was… still he faked a smile and wished Gold good luck. Gold smiled and told him that he was the one that needed good luck with is summer love with Falkner.

"SHUT UP! I'm not dating him!" Bugsy was mad at Gold.

Before they could even continue their conversation, Falkner appeared, he was holding two ice creams and telling that may be early, but a ice cream wouldn't hurt. He gave the ice cream to Bugsy and then he saw Gold.

"Hello there Gold! Holydays in vermilion?" Falkner asked.

"Yeah. Well, gotta go, my friends are coming. Bye!" Gold answered while running towards Green and Red that just had arrived to the beach.

While seeing Gold going away Bugsy asked himself if he was really dating Falkner. That sounded crazy, just because they were together all holidays, and Falkner was the one that told him to take the Gym leader test to be the gym leader of Alzea, and probably they were always together! Being on each other houses, eating together always like a couple, phoning each other during the day and even sometimes sleep in the same bed.

Bugsy was so shocked that when he was starting to walk, he tripped on his own foot and fell on the ground with the ice cream on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Falkner asked worried.

"I don't even know anymore…" Bugsy whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gold was sitting in his towel thinking a lot about Bugsy's words. If you were all holydays with a person it was because that person sure was really important to you… he was sure of it, he couldn't understand why Bugsy wouldn't admit it. Yellow saw Gold thinking, came next to him and asked:

"What are you thinking about Gold?"

"Hum… If you came every holiday with always the same person, wouldn't that make you and that person … hum… be dating?" Gold asked without even looking at Yellow.

Yellow started thinking a little about it a little. Then she answered that they could only be good friends and enjoy each other company. Gold agree with that, but then he got up really quickly and said really loud:

"But Bugsy blushed when I told him that he was dating Falkner!"

Everyone looked at Gold a little shocked.

"Wait, Bugsy is dating Falkner?" Crystal asked.

Gold looked at them all and laughed saying that it was only a little joke, he didn't knew if they were dating, but it looked like it a lot when I talked about it to Bugsy. Silver, was lying on his towel, he didn't even look at Gold, he just asked to him without even caring about it to much:

"Since when that's any of your concern?"

Everyone looked at Silver and then at Gold, while they were waiting for an answer. Gold got mad at Silver and just answered that he was only curious. Then Silver sit on his towel and asked him why he was suddenly starting to gossip.

Gold got really mad and started fighting with Silver, of course Red hold him quickly and Blue hold Silver.

"Don't fight! You are not supposed to get like that at such an idiotic thing!" Crystal screamed angry at the both of them.

Gold released himself of Red's arms and just went away saying something like "Whatever…" and went to the esplanade of the hotel near the beach to take a fresh drink and forget about his stupid rival.

"… Dating…" Bugsy was thinking.

Falkner and he went to buy another ice cream because the other one was ruined. They were sitting in a table at the esplanade of the hotel. Falkner was looking worried at Bugsy, since the morning he was acting really strange, and now he wasn't even eating his ice cream.

"Bugsy." Falkner called him.

Bugsy didn't move a muscle, he was still thinking about Gold's words and why did them annoy him so much. Was it because he may be right? Because Gold saw something so obvious before him? Or something else?

"Bugsy the ice cream is melting! Is gonna fall on the ground!" Falkner warned Bugsy.

"Eh?" Bugsy woke up.

Then he looked at the ice cream and licked it really quickly making a mess over his face. Looking at that Falkner started to laugh and calling Bugsy silly, also that he had to wake up if he didn't want to keep wasting ice creams.

In that precise moment, Gold entered the esplanade and saw the two laughing. He got angry, at the beginning not even knowing why, but probably because that he got into that fight with Silver because of Bugsy.

Falkner came next to Bugsy and cleaned the ice cream on Bugsy's face with his finger, licking next. Bugsy blushed a lot. And seeing that, Gold was sure that the two of them had to be dating.

"What? Don't wanna waste good ice cream? And you taste good too!" Falkner laughed.

Bugsy looked at the opposite side, trying to avoid Falkner, then he just saw that Gold was there, looking at them. He got mad and got up really quickly pointing at Gold:

"What are you looking at?"

"Why is he angry at me? What did I do?" Gold started thinking to himself.

Falkner looked at them asking to himself what was happening. Gold got next to Bugsy and answered also mad:

"I was just passing by! Like I care what your boyfriend does to you! He could even lick the ice cream right out from your face! I couldn't care less!"

Bugsy blushed a lot and slapped Gold in the face.

Gold was going to start a fight, but then he looked at Bugsy and lost his courage to do it. Bugsy yelled that Falkner was his boyfriend, and he was the biggest idiot ever. And with those words Bugsy went away from the esplanade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I never saw Bugsy that mad… You better watch out, he may kill you during your sleep." Falkner said to Gold.

"What?" Gold asked scared.

Falkner started to laugh, and then he said that Gold shouldn't say that kind of things to Bugsy, because he was sensitive and really a nice boy. He also apologized for Bugsy, he didn't knew why he had explode that way and slapped Gold like that.

"It's okay…" Gold answered.

He knew why Bugsy had exploded that way, maybe because he was to shy, because he was sure that Bugsy was really dating Falkner now, then he looked at Falkner and asked him:

"Are you and Bugsy dating?"

"I'm not sure… But sometimes it really looks like we are…" Falkner smiled and then went after Bugsy.

Gold was a little upset with those words, of course we was also happy, because it seemed that he was right all along. But… Why wasn't he happy for the two of them? For some reason he felt like the two of them weren't supposed to be together.

"Bugsy wait!" Falkner went after Bugsy.

Then when he catch him, Bugsy turned his face to him, he was crying, he hugged him repeating that he hated Gold a lot and he wanted Gold to go away forever from his life.

Falkner smiled and hugged Bugsy, he also kissed him in the forehead and asked him:

"Have you been acting strange because Gold asked you if we were dating?"

Bugsy blushed a lot and released Falkner, give two steps back and looked really serious too Falkner, how could he knew that? Falkner said that was too easy to know that Bugsy was thinking.

Then Falkner put his hand on Bugsy's head and answered:

"Dating? I don't think so. I think we are more like two really close brothers. I like you a lot, but I don't love you."

Bugsy understood, that was how he felt too, he could see it now, not before because he was really confused. Falkner smiled and asked him if now everything was going to be okay and they would had their usual summer vacations.

"Yes! Sorry for the way I acted!" Bugsy hugged Falkner.

"You know, you don't have to apologize to me…"

Gold sit on a chair drinking an orange juice with ice, he also had a small bag with ice on his face in the place he had been slapped by Bugsy. The man on the counter was drying a plate and asked him:

"What did you say to your girlfriend? She slapped you really hard."

Gold blushed and got angry, then he started yelling that that wasn't a girl, was a boy, and then he said that wasn't important, because they weren't dating and then he looked at the counter.

"Su-Surge?" He asked looking at the man on the counter.

"Oh yes! Lt. Surge! I'm working here this year, it's good because people like me more, and then they aren't afraid of me." Surge explained.

Gold look at him and asked himself how they couldn't be afraid of a really tall man wearing an army uniform and sunglasses.

"So, why did you get mad at that girly brat?" Surge asked.

"Nothing of your concern! He's a douche! I don't care about him! He's such an idiot, I ask a little think and he just can't get out of my head! I just want him to disappear." Gold said really angry.

"Nothing of my concern, eh?" Surge whispered first, "Well, I think you are falling for him big times, it starts like that. First you hate him, them you love him. Love is strange…" Surge explained.

"LOVE? Are you crazy? That girly bastard? I hate him! Okay, I'm not gonna discuss this with you, I have a girl to ask out, so excuse me."

Gold got up of his head, gave the money of his juice to Surge and went to the beach were Yellow was alone, it was perfect! He got next to her, and she looked at him smiling.

"Yellow, you are really a nice girl… So… Do you want to go out with me?" Gold asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gold was really nervous, Yellow was looking really surprised at him, she did a sad face and answered:

"I am sorry Gold… I like another person…"

Gold faked his sadness and started laughing loud saying that it was only a joke, he just wanted to be sure if Yellow would fall for it. Yellow smiled and said she was relief then, she thought that Gold was being serious. The sun was starting to set, so Yellow told Gold that she was going to the hotel to have dinner. Gold said he was going to stay a little longer outside. And with that, Yellow went to the hotel.

Gold sit on the sand looking at the sun set… He was really sad… He had been dumped. He was really sure that Yellow would accept going out with him, but he was wrong… The holidays were being really lame… first Bugsy the brat strikes, then a fight with Silver, and now this!

"Gold?... I am sorry…" A voice said from behind him.

Gold looked back, it was Bugsy the brat. He ignored him and looked at the sun set. Bugsy understood that Gold was really angry at him, so he sit next to him. He had a bag on his hand; he put his other hand there and take a bag of crackers out of it.

"Want some?" Bugsy asked.

Gold looked angry at him, he was so fed up with everything, he grabbed the bag of crackers and throw it far away saying that he really wanted to be alone and not with a stupid girly brat. With those words he was also waiting for a fight, it would be better to beat up Bugsy and be less stressed than to beat anyone that had nothing to do with this all.

Bugsy only looked at him, and then he asked:

"She dumped you?"

In that moment Gold understood that Bugsy wasn't going to get mad at him, so he looked at the sand and answered that he had been dumped. Bugsy said that he understood him, because once he had been dumped by Whitney.

"Gold… I am sorry… I shouldn't had slap you…" Bugsy said.

"Don't worry. I shouldn't have been so persistent in the saying that you and Falkner were dating…" Gold said.

"We are not, we are just good friends, almost brothers. But you really make me think about it!" Bugsy said laughing.

Gold smiled looking at Bugsy, it was really nice to have a normal conversation with him, Bugsy was really nice. Bugsy was also really cute and not to say that had really good legs, even better than Yellow's. Bugsy liked a lot being next to Gold, he was really cool, and always know what to do to have fun. Gold had also really beautiful eyes and great hair.

Then there was a moment of silence between the both of them, they were only looking at each other, at a moment, both started to blush a little, what kind of thoughts they were having was what was making them blush?

Then Bugsy got up and said that we has going to take a walk with Falkner, also that Morty had come from Jotho to pass the vacations with them.

Gold got up and said that he was going to have dinner with his friends.

One more time they looked at each other in silence, having various thoughts that they never had about everyone else, Bugsy started walking away, but Gold called his name, Bugsy stopped, looked at him and waited for what he wanted to say. Gold looked another way smiling and just said it:

"Go out with me, Bugsy…"

At the beginning Bugsy did a nervous laugh and said that he had to stop doing the same old joke over and over again. But Gold walked towards Bugsy and grabbed his hand saying with a sweet look:

"It's not a joke…"

Bugsy blushed a lot, Gold was really asking him out this time! How could it be? Both were boys and it was weird, Bugsy told Gold that it was weird, Gold only looked at him saying that everyone understood these kind of things nowadays. Bugsy was really embarrassed, he just wanted to feel less embarrassed and stop blushing, so he said with his eyes close, like he was afraid of talking:

"I'll go out with you."

Gold did a big smile and hugged him, Bugsy at the beginning was embarrassed, but he ended up smiling too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Whaaaaaa?" Falkner asked surprised.

Those words only make Bugsy put his hands on his face while he blushed a lot. Falkner gave him a big hug while he said that he never thought that Bugsy would go out with Gold and that he was really happy for his little brother. Bugsy smiled at Falkner's words, he thought that Falkner wouldn't understand, but he was mistaken.

"It's this night, I'm so nervous." Bugsy informed Falkner.

"I see, poor Morty… That'll be when he arrives, he's gonna be a little sad, he enjoys your company a lot." Falkner said.

"Apologize for me please." Bugsy asked.

Falkner smiled, he would gladly do that, it was really important to see his little brother happy, he also told that Bugsy had to dress something nice, which Bugsy replied screaming that he wasn't a girl.

"Daaaate! Daaaate!" Gold was singing happily while he went to his room.

"Date?" Blue came out of his room when she listened to Gold's words.

Gold looked at Blue a little scared, he had talked a little to loud, so he said that it was nothing and that she wasn't hearing right. Blue said that she knew what she had listened to and she wanted to know now who was Gold going on a date. Of course Gold didn't want to tell her.

"Com'on! Who's the lucky one! Tell your senpai! I won't tell anyone." Blue begged.

"Well, if you must know, it's very cute, really, really nice and has awesome legs!" Gold answer still without saying who was.

"Emerald?" Blue answered shocked.

"NO! Just forget about it, I'm not gonna tell who it is." Gold started to walk away.

Then Blue smiled and asked him:

"Maybe that purple haired person you were hugging on the beach yesterday?"

Gold stopped, she knew it all along, she was only making fun of him, he walked towards Blue and begged her not to tell to the gang. Blue said that she wouldn't, but that he would have to tell them sometime. Gold knew that, but better later than before, he didn't knew what they would tell if they saw him dating a boy.

"And please tell earlier, I want to win the bet, I so knew you would ended up being bi!" Blue laughed.

"What? Bi? Bet? Are you guys betting on my sexuality?" Gold asked angry.

"Yep, and I won. Well, good luck to your date Gold." And Blue went inside of her room.

Gold was a little angry… So their friends were betting on his sexuality… But it wasn't time to think about that, he was going to take Bugsy on a date, he didn't knew what to wear or what to do. Should he give him flowers? Maybe chocolate? What about a CD of his favorite band? At least that would be a good idea if Gold knew which his favorite band was.

"He's not here yet! Damn, these clothes aren't comfortable at all… Why am I so dressed up? I almost look like a girl! If I was wearing a skirt everyone would mistake me for a freaking girl… Wait… Maybe I should do that! I mean, Gold must be embarrassed to date a boy or may—He's coming! He's coming!" Bugsy was thinking while waiting for Gold.

Gold looked at him, he was really cute, he almost look like a girl, he knew that he was going to be mistaken a lot of times for a girl. Then Gold gave him a package of chocolates.

"For you. Thank you for being with me in this date Bugsy." Gold said.

Bugsy blushed a lot and accepted the chocolate, he was really feeling like he was the girl, but for the first time of his life he wasn't annoyed about it, he was happy for receiving those chocolate and thanked Gold for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We didn't had to come to a restaurant Gold. This place looks expensive…" Bugsy told Gold.

"Don't worry, today it's my treat! And also my mom gave my money that she was saving for me a long time ago." Gold smiled.

Bugsy was happy, they had a good dinner, talked about a lot of things, like Pokémon battles and items, also about Jotho and Kanto. At the end they went for a walk at the beach. After walking for a while, they sit in the sand and looked at the moon.

It was then that Gold decided that it was time for the kiss! He putted his hand around Bugsy's shoulders, and said that he was really happy for being with him. Bugsy blushed listening at those words; they both closed their eyes and started to get closer until… a big scream from the other side of the beach interrupted them.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGSY! DON'T DO THAT!" A voice yelled.

"Eh? What the hell?" Gold whispered.

Then a blond guy came running and grabbed Bugsy in his arms like he was a princess, Gold didn't quite knew what to say, but he got up and told the man to release his date.

"Wha? You were dating this guy Bugsy?" The man said.

"Put me down Morty!" Bugsy asked embarrassed.

Gold recognized that name, and then he looked at the man's face: it was Morty the gym leader of Ecruteak in Jotho. Then Gold grabbed Bugsy's had saying that Morty should go away and he would be the one with Bugsy this night.

"No way! You will not steal my sweet Bugsy away!" Morty decided.

Bugsy only putted his hands in front of his face really embarrassed. Happening such a situation in his very first date… And to think that he thought that people didn't love him that way at all, how mistaken he could be! After he could say something he started running to his room. Now he really felt like the typical girl with love issues running away from her problems.

"How dare you? We were having a lot of fun in this date you know? I was even going to kiss him, like in the lips!" Gold replied angry.

Morty looked at him really scary and also a Mismagius came from behind him looking really scary too. Then he came next to Gold that was already kind of scared and putted a finger in his forehead hurting him a little.

"I like Bugsy for three years now, what makes you think that you can come out of nowhere and just steal him from me? He's mine and you should just back off!" Morty said with a creepy voice.

Gold did a mad look at him and replied that time had nothing to do with this and that Bugsy wasn't a object, he should be the one to pick with who he wanted to be, not Morty.

It was on! A love competition between the Gym leader of Ecruteak and the boy from the house of Pokémon of New Bark Town.

"I took him to a nice restaurant!" Gold said.

"I can take him to a nice hotel, I have more money. You just can't compete with me, admit it!" Morty replied.

Gold knew that was true… But the last few days had been such a discovery about his feelings that we knew things couldn't just stay like that. He finally knew his true feelings and it wasn't going to be an annoying gym leader that would stop him.

"OKAY! Let's have a date with Bugsy at both time and then he'll decide who to pick!" Gold suggested.

Morty liked the idea, and he had an advantage, he knew Bugsy for a while and Falkner too, so he only had to ask Falkner what Bugsy liked best and everything would just be fine and he would win.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bugsy was still a little embarrassed of what had happen last night. Of all the things that could happen… Morty had just had to come and ruin his moment with Gold. Now how would Bugsy even look at Gold's face? Or at Morty's face? Maybe he shouldn't even be leaving his room, better stay at bed eating ice creams and watching lame soap operas all day long…

"BUUUUGSY" Two voice yelled at the same time almost giving Bugsy a heart attack.

Bugsy looked at his right and it was Gold and Morty, both holding a huge flower bouquet. Bugsy blushed thinking to himself "what the hell? Did a Spinarak bit you or something?"

Morty was the first one to hold Bugsy's hand and to talk:

"My sweet Bugsy, I'm here to give you these flowers! They are yellow, you favourite color, right?"

Bugsy nodded his head, it was correct, yellow was his favorite color. Then he looked at Gold. Gold only hide his bouquet behind his back a little embarrassed, the flowers were all purple. Bugsy went next to Gold, leaving Morty talking alone and slightly pissed, then he took the bouquet out of Gold's back and said with a smile:

"I like purple a lot too. Thank you both."

Gold looked at Morty and showed his tongue, while Morty only cursed some words to Gold. At that moment, Bugsy only asked:

"Are you fighting over me?"

Gold and Morty smiled and both nodded with they heads with very cute faces.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Bugsy started yelling "What makes you think that I'm some kind of human prize for you to fight about?" and with that went back to his room, opened a package of ice cream and turned the TV to watch some lame soap operas, it was what he should have done from the beginning.

Morty glared Gold:

"Yes it is your fault!"

"How come you stupid blond?" Gold replied.

And then both started fighting like 2 year old children without even using their Pokémon. Gold and Morty's Pokémon were ashamed to enter such an idiot fight.

Ruby passed by them, saw them and just asked:

"Fighting over someone?"

"Keep walking sissy!" Morty and Gold said at the same time.

"How rude!" Ruby said pissed, and then went on "You should really know the feelings of that person before you fight over him. You know, one of you is already winning probably."

Then Morty and Gold stopped fighting because Ruby was saying something that could really help them. Ruby got a blackboard, while Morty and Gold sit at the floor.

"You see, if he likes one of you, you are already ahead, so you only have to end up his doubts about you and be the best person he wants you to be. If that's not the case, you have a long way ahead of you, you have to convince him that you're the right person and not the one he loves, trying to win his love at the same time." Ruby explained while he drew some random stuff in the blackboard.

"Ruby-sensei! And if we are not sure of his feelings?" Gold asked while taking notes in a small note book.

"Well, a honest conversation is the best you can have then." Ruby smiled.

Gold and Morty got up happily! Now they could understand Bugsy's feelings a little better! Of course that Ruby gave them "the look" and asked them for money, because his love lessons weren't for free. Which Gold and Morty paid a little angry.

Morty started doing tons of stupid plans, while Gold looked at Bugsy's room door blushing a little… How could he be sure of Bugsy's feelings for him?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bugsy was watching his soap operas when all of the sudden Blue came out of his bed and hugged him from behind:

"I love that soap opera too!"

Bugsy looked scared behind him, while walking to a random direction, making him fall out of his bed. Then he looked at Blue while he got up. She was there, waving at him and smiling.

"How the hell did you get in my room like that?" Bugsy asked.

"Doho hoho! Falkner gave me the keys, I asked to search for a thing when I saw the big discussion that you had with your lovers!" Blue explained only leaving Bugsy embarrassed and a little pissed. He turned his back to Blue and only answered to her sentence:

"It's nothing of your business."

Blue grinned and told Bugsy that he was being stupid, he could have anything he could from Gold and Morty, because they were to blind, and also, they did deserve it a little because of the all competition thing they did over him.

Bugsy could be still a little scared about Blue poping out of nowhere, but she was right, they did deserve a little revenge about what they did to him… He wasn't surely a stupid human prize, like two animals fighting over a female… erhm… partner. So he looked at Blue and asked her what she had in mind.

"Glad you ask!" She started telling him about all of her plan.

"NO! NO!" Bugsy refused.

Blue put a finger in his forehead and told him that would be hilarious, and that the one that wouldn't take it, would be the one to go and Bugsy could be happy with the other one.

Blue was a little right, so Bugsy accepted it, he would show what he was capable of!

A new day come, Morty was already taking care of new arrangements to his new plan, Gold decided to make things simple and just be himself and make Bugsy had a good time. They both waited at Bugsy's room door until he came out…

"Good morn- WHAT THE HELL?" Gold and Morty yelled shocked at the same time when they looked at Bugsy.

Bugsy was wearing a school girl uniform, it looked very cute in him, indeed, but seeing Bugsy wearing that with a smile while waving at them like a regular girl was scary, he hated to look and act like a girl, still, they smiled and said he looked lovely.

"Thank you boys!" Bugsy giggled, then looked at them with a hand in his own cheek "Let's have a pleasant day today. I would like to go to the beach to swim a little with you."

They both agreed, while walking at the beach, they came next to each other and started commenting what was happening with Bugsy.

"It's just not like him… Maybe we screwed his brain!" Morty said.

"Yeah! It's our fault… Now he's only like a regular idiotic girl! Who wants that?" Gold asked.

"Well, if you don't want…" Morty started.

Gold did only an obvious look to Morty, which to it, the blond guy answered:

"Okay! I don't want him like this either!"

Then they had reached to the beach, Gold and Morty took their clothes and got only in trunks like usually, Bugsy looked at them only saying:

"Oh my… Taking clothes like that… It's a little embarrassing…." Bugsy took his clothes, making Gold and Morty quite shocked, he was wearing a school girl's swimsuit. The worse wasn't the swimsuit, it was that Bugsy seemed to be very happy to be wearing it.

It was enough for Gold! He came next to Bugsy and grabbed him by a shoulder:

"What is wrong with you? You don't act like this? You hate these stupid girl clothes! If you are just gonna be like that… I don't want you at all."

Bugsy looked at Gold surprised and blushing. Then Blue appeared behind of some palm trees, she came next to Gold and pointed at him, Gold got a little scared when he saw this happening. Blue said satisfied:

"Gold! You lose! You can't even tolerate Bugsy a little in something like this, unlike Morty, so you lose, you don't deserve Bugsy at all!" Then she looked at Bugsy "Ain't I right, Bugsy?"

Gold looked at Bugsy a little angry, understanding that what Bugsy was doing was a game, Bugsy looked at him worried, he had already understood that Gold was really angry at him. Morty came next to Bugsy and put his hand in Bugsy's shoulder saying with a smile:

"Did you hear it Gold? I won! Bugsy is mine, sorry!" He finished the sentence showing his tongue.

Gold looked at the furious and only answered:

"Suit yourself."

With that, he walked away.

Bugsy looked at Gold walking away a little worried… Maybe all this plan was really stupid… Both boys seem cool, but it was Gold that managed to see that Bugsy wasn't comfortable at all with those clothes…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Bugsy… We are finally together…" Morty grabbed Bugsy's face with a hand, Bugsy looked at Morty blushing. Morty came next to him slowly, but something was wrong… Bugsy didn't want his first kiss to be like that. In that moment only the image of him and Gold sitting in the sand almost kissing of their first date, was passing in Bugsy's head. So he gave a step back, making Morty stop and ask:

"What is wrong Bugsy?"

Bugsy looked down to the sand and said with a sad voice to the gym leader of Ecruteak:

"I don't love you… I am sorry Morty."

Poor Morty, that only leaved him crying like a little kid, lucky Blue had predicted that something like this would happen, so she asked Falkner to be around, so he could take someone back to the hotel in case that stuff get messy, which he did and right in time.

"So Bugsy, are you ready now?" Blue grinned.

Bugsy looked at her and asked what she was talking about.

"To go after Gold of course! Both of us already know that it's time to go after him and tell him what you really feel. It's pretty obvious, or you wouldn't have dated him in the first time and not refused Morty's kiss."

The Alzea gym leader blushed like a tomato… It had all been a Blue's plan after all! He thanked her at the end, it was a good plan and helped him being honest with himself at the end.

And with that Bugsy went looking for Gold, he couldn't find him anywhere, he wasn't at the beach, nor the hotel, the café… It just seem to had disappear… At night Bugsy finally quit, sitting at the sand in front of the sea. He was alone, so he let a tear come out from his eyes, which feel in the school girl's swimsuit he was still wearing.

Then a splash in the water broke the silence of the night, Bugsy looked to here it was coming from, he was surprised to see that was Gold, he was swimming at such late hours. He smiled and went to the water screaming Gold's name without stopping.

Gold heard it and looked at here it came from, seeing Bugsy. Of course that we was still angry at him, so he dived into the water, to see if Bugsy wouldn't find him. Bugsy saw that, but he didn't care! He had been searching for so long for Gold that he would really follow him until the end of the world, so he dived too.

Underwater, Gold saw Bugsy, which came close to him. Gold blushed while Bugsy placed his hands in his shoulder and came next to Gold ending up to kiss him in the lips. They stayed like this for some time, until they had to do to the surface to breath.

"B-Bugsy…" Gold said breathing heavily.

"G-Gold… The one I love is you…" Bugsy finally confessed blushing a lot. "Sorry if I'm not a cute or a hot girl like you always wanted… But my feelings for you are really strong… and I understand that you are still mad at me…"

Gold interrupted Bugsy's sentence with a hot kiss, Bugsy closed his eyes blushing even more. It was finally coming true, the kiss he always wanted, with the one that he truly loved.

"I love you too… And I can't be mad at you… But please don't ever go girly again! You are already girly enough! And you are cute! Cuter that every girl there is." Gold break the kiss and smiled hugging him.

It was done. Gold and Bugsy were finally together… Vermilion was really a special place, to make two people like that to be together… Of course that the vacations ended sooner or later, Bugsy had to go to Alzea and Gold to New Bark. But twice a week, nobody knows here they are… At least no the exact place, but one thing people know, they are alone with each other.

The End~

Hello everyone, this is Paty, the author of the fan-fic.

Some words:

For ty: (The first person doing a review in this one) Bugsy is not wearing a skirt, he's wearing his short shorts.

For lilashley88: Thanks for talking about the rating issue, thank you a lot.

I also want to thank to AmbipomStarlight (My buddy Ally) for being such a great friend and support GenderShipping as much as I do.

Thank you everyone that read this fan-fic. GenderShipping 4 life!


End file.
